Sena Looks Good With Everyone
by Sora Kohaku
Summary: Eventually, a collection of oneshots based on the fact that you can pair Sena up with almost anyone and make it look good. Slash, but, not in excess.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora Kohaku: I have extreme writers block for my latest ES21 story so I wrote this in hopes of getting over it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ES21, and hopefully I never will. Because, if I did, I would manage to butcher the football scenes, despite being an American. I was sorely tempted to buy a Football for Dummies book. I didn't have enough money...**

**Warnings: Excessive choking and lace. In other words: A crossdressing Sena.**

"Ano, Hiruma-san, I don't understand how this is suppose to help with our next game..." The blond devil didn't answer instead his grinned widened to even more impossible proportions as he cocked his gun and directed it towards the small boy. Despite his earlier hesitation this coerced the freshman known as Eyeshield 21 into getting dressed in the outfit provided by the quarterback.

The end result was Sena in a white dress shirt with frilly sleeves, black short shorts and a tie, and a pastel pink apron with baby blue lace lining it. Suzuna attacked his hair with hair gel, water and bobby pins until it laid down in a style quite similar to her own except Sena bangs were brushed to right. After placing a lilac-colored ribbon as a headband in his hair she deemed him ready for whatever evil purpose Hiruma wanted him for.

Being the ever kind friend Monta spoke up. "You can't send him out there looking like that." Sena knew someone would come to their senses and get him out of this--

"He should wear some make-up." The girl agreed whole-heartedly with him and set about finishing his look.

After completing this task, Hiruma sat a serving tray in the boy's hand, and pushed him—lightly to Sena's surprise-- out the double doors into the restaurant where the members of the Oujou American football team were gathered. 'This...again? Didn't we already try spying on them at their festival?'

Uncertain, he risked a glance backwards. The three heads of Hiruma, Suzuna, and Monta were peering out...where everyone else was he didn't know. Hiruma pointed in the direction of Shin Seijuro who was engrossed in a packet of papers in front of him.

As he made his way over, Sakuraba who was sitting from him looked up before going back to his own reading, only to look up again and give a strange questioning look. Sena attempted to smile and hope that the receiver didn't recognize him, but he failed at both tasks because of a twitch caused by trying to mask his racing thoughts of 'Oh, my god. He's going to notice, and say something right in front of Shin!' repeated in his head. As it turned out, he was just surprised that for once a girl didn't jump and scream 'Sakuraba-kun!'. And, after getting over his shock turned back to what he was doing.

The brunet gave an internal sigh of relief and placed a cup in front of Shin. "Here's your green tea." Sena was horrified with how much his voice squeaked, but Shin's head didn't immediately snapped up in recognition, so he thought it was for the best. He craned his neck to look at the papers Shin was reading, guessing that this was the reason for this escapade.

Shin reached for his cup carefully (after getting told off one too many times for break expensive china ware), unintentionally blocking Sena's view, before lifting his head up to take a drink thus meeting eyes with him.

There was no doubt in Sena's mind that Shin recognized him.

And, that was without him choking on his tea once he realized how his rival was dressed. When he started turning blue Sena rushed to help him. This only caused more problems, which resulted in Sena having to give Shin CPR to restore his breathing.

All the while Hiruma crackled in the background as Oujou players rushed around trying to be useful, but failing to be so.

--------

It wasn't until the Deimon/Oujou match in the Christmas Bowl that it came to Sena that it was most likely Hiruma's intention that he make Shin choke every time he was around. But, that was only because Shin choked again, and thus failed to tackle him.

**I hate this thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora Kohaku: This one's short because I'm tired and want to go to bed...but I wanted to get it out of my head. Though this one is not really romance or humorous...it's kinda fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES21.**

**Warnings: None really, and few cuss words. I'm sure you guys can handle that.**

When Shin accidentally broke Sena's cell phone picking it up after it fell out of his pocket during one of their jogs Sena cried. The first memento of his journey into adulthood was destroyed. Though Shin apologized profusely upon discovering how much it meant to him, nothing could make him stop.

Sena himself didn't understand why he was crying so much. Even though the phone and its contents were destroyed, the relationships shown by those numbers in his phone book were just as real as before. It wasn't as though he had suddenly lost all of his friends. And, Mamori would understand what happened, despite the fact she wouldn't be too happy about it.

So, when the next day of school came around it was to his greatest surprise to find a sleek new model cell phone laying inconspicuously in his club locker. It was on, so he decided to tab through the contacts to find who owned it. All his previous contacts were on it, so he came to the conclusion that someone in the football club must have misplaced it.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring with a familiar shout of "Ya Ha". He was wary of answering since if it had that ring tone it was probably Hiruma's cell. But, it was unusual for the blond quarterback to misplace anything. Reluctantly, he pressed the call button. Immediately, someone started speaking directly to him.

"Don't lose this one, fucking shrimp. I'll need a way to make sure your ass gets to practice." With that they hung up the phone.

Sena went to the received calls in the menu and at seeing Hiruma's name smiled before slipping the cell phone into his school bag.

No more carrying it in his pocket. Hiruma may have been nice to him about his old one, but he had a feeling he would not be so gracious next time.

**Short, but I like it. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora Kohaku: Sorry, I haven't updated! I was at a convention (MTAC!), and the next weekend one was spent trying to recover from that weekend after spending a week at school. And, my new job and school have been killing me. So, here's a drabble and a one-shot (in the next chapter) for the wait. **

**P.S.: Previous disclaimer applies. And, this sucks...I was running on little sleep when writing it.**

When Sena ran with Riku it reminded him of their time together as kids. Except now, even though the length of their paces were different they managed to run side by side.

To most Riku was like the wind fluctuating as he passed, and Sena was like lightning bright against a dark sky direct and unpredictable. Together, they were a storm destroying anyone in their path...Riku more decisively and Sena unconsciously.

However, who would win between the weathering of an opponent capable of long endurance or one that strikes with less chance, but it can kill with one blow? They rather not find out, but they knew they would have to.


	4. Not for your eyes, and not for their's

Deimon High's resident Yaoi Club was the smallest of all the clubs and least funded, in fact they weren't funded at all, anything they bought came out of their own pocket money. For some reason, the school didn't consider bribe money to get guys to make out or money for buying more yaoi manga a club 'necessity'.

You try telling that to them.

Deimon High's American Football Club was not the largest of all the clubs, but they were given the most funds. Which was mostly used to get even more money, not that they needed it The Yaoi Fancy (as they commonly called themselves) thought.

And, they thought again, why not use the American Football Club to get their funds. But, thus came this dilemma: Were there any hot guys? And, how would they prevent Hiruma the evil demon captain from killing them?

No where in their thinking came the problem of how to get the players to agree with their plan. Then again, what the hell was their plan?

Perhaps, taking yaoicious pictures and selling them to Deimon's enemies so that during games they could taunt them with them...okay...not the best idea ever.

Or, they could sell them to the girls (even to ones in neighboring schools) as incentive to go to the games (then even Hiruma would win!) just to imagine that all the plays were excuses to get close to one another (as the Yaoi Fancy always did).

The third suggestion made by their newest member, a shy transfer student, was once again to take pictures, but instead send them to Deimon's enemies so every time they were played against the opposing team would falter in their attack.

After having a short strained conversation (the poor transfer did most of the talking because he had nothing significant on her) with Hiruma they made a deal.

The Yaoi Fancy would use their skills-- and cameras borrowed from the photograghy club-- to capture the best shots of the players and send them out under their own club name, and Hiruma would 'talk' to the principal about more funds for them.

He pointed them in the direction of the shower room, with a list of home addresses and let them loose.

Needless, to say the girls got their funds...

Sakuraba realized he had a thing for older looking guys with muscle, Rui refused to admit that he might admire Hiruma more than he should, and Agon was still reeling from the thought that the little boy that defeated him had a nice damn figure.

...but not without getting shot at for the single picture they captured of a shirtless Hiruma about to take his pants off.

Remi (the transfer student) was going to personally deliver some of the pictures after Hiruma said he could get them more funds, so naturally as their unofficial spokesperson she was elected to go.

She had brought along some of their most delicious—I mean well done-- pictures. After all, their target had to be one of the least sexually driven football players in the area.

Sneaking in was easy, she just pretend to belong strolling into the locker area. A few guys squealed like little girls, while others tried to show off their bodies. But, Remi had eyes for only one guy...Kakei. All sexy eyes, and long legs he was an absolute sex god. Luckily, she was well suited for her job, it was against her code to go for guys that she was setting up, and he was about to be really set up. To think that before all her club members thought she was sweet.

Remi snickered to herself sending all the men in hearing range running.

"Kakei-san, may I speak to you. It's about the one currently know as Eyeshield 21." That immediately perked his interest.

"What is it?"

She retrieved something from a back pocket, a manila envelope labeled 'Not for your eyes'. "I believe at one time, you stated that the Kobayakawa Sena, did not have the right to call himself by the name of Eyeshield 21. I absolutely agree!"

He stared in shock, barely noticeable. Kakei had already retracted that statement made so long ago, and he hadn't know that anyone besides Sena knew about it.

...when he didn't answer she continued.

"He's weak, letting himself to be overtaken by others! And, too much exertion makes him collapse! Look!" She waved the envelope in his face as she spoke, hoping he wouldn't notice her bright face and stuttering; So maybe she wasn't as good at pulling off her plans as making them, but really he was only in a tiny tiny towel and it was distracting.

He quickly snatched it out of her hand, expecting some pictures of a play...that was not what he got.

The only sign of being affected was the twitch of his eye and the slight shaking of his hands.

A picture of Sena with his towel precariously slung across his hips backed in the wall with Shin Seijuro standing over him was not what Kakei was expecting. Nor was the one with the lineman with a scar on his face carrying Sena bridal style in his arms coming out of the showers, both lacking proper clothing, expected.

He wondered if he could ever be in that position to dominant Sena completely.

Remi crackled merrily as she left the school grounds, what wonders did a fake challenge to Shin could make him run straight into a compromising position, and little 'slip' on the shower floors could bring out Juumonji's protective side. She could always make her fellow members take the flack for Sena's fall after all, and she still needed to make them pay for making her do all the work...throwing it their face that she saw Kakei in nothing but a towel should do nicely. Especially, since she could lord the pictures of the practically nude gorgeous god over their heads.

**Some changes have been made, hopefully it's better.**


	5. When to Stop, When to Go

**Sora Kohaku: It's been a while...I haven't had any inspiration. In fact I didn't have any for this until I typed out the first sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES21.**

**Warnings: Rated T. Not humorous, I would say it's dark. This also has the most (not romance...it can't be called that) action than my other ones. It's AgonxSena...so you're warned.**

"So, what have we got here, hmmmm?" A man with snake like features stood over him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips in a despicable way.

Sena could imagine the many ways he could end up dead, none of them were very pretty.

"Um, I have to be going...this way." Sena made to go for the opening of the alley, but before he could an arm slammed into the wall in front of his face blocking his escape.

This was the last time he would go through a back alley, that is if he survived.

In all of his imaginings it never occured to Sena that this guy would want to do anything other than torture him to death, but as the guy started to slip a hand of his shirt he knew what the man really wanted and his stomach lurched at the thought. He was frozen in fear closing his eyes as his lips began to tremble.

"Oh, you like that don't you?"

The tears almost began to fall as he slowly shook his head. "Pl-please, leave me alone. Please!" He sobbed.

Sena's legs buckled under him as the man fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

The kiss was ended suddenly though, and Sena opened his eyes to the sound of screams. By a group of trash cans a guy with long dreads was kicking the hell at of the creepy snake man, the dreads were incredibly familiar and he almost immediatedly realised who they belonged to.

As the screams continued cold filled Sena, if Agon didn't stop the man would surely be beaten to death. Doing the only thing he could without much thought he ran at full speed using his skinny arms to pin Agon's larger ones to his side and causing him to topple backwards onto himself.

He made an "oof" as all the air was pushed out of his lungs, and moved his arms to around Agon's shoulders and his legs around his waist in an attempt to keep down.

"I don't know why you helped me, but thank you! But, you have to stop! You'll kill him otherwise." The older boy didn't struggle even though he could have easily broken through his bonds. "What? You would have rather me walk away and let him continue?"

"N-no. I--" His voice broke. "It's not worth killing over. He may have deserved to be punished...but you shouldn't be the one to do it. You just don't know when to stop, your judgement is twisted!" Realizing he might have really messed up, Sena released Agon's shoulders to cover his own mouth

Agon turned so he was partly facing the running back, under his sunglasses his expression was unreadable. "Don't know when to stop, huh? Twisted, huh?" For a moment Sena thought he was doing an impression of the huh huh brothers, though that thought quickly faded.

"How would you like it if I continued where he left off? Tell me then, if you don't think he deserved more."

And, more suddenly than he could blink Sena was laying on the ground, Agon kneeling over him holding him down with his legs. Even more harshly than the snake man he began to kiss him.

One hand held Sena's hands and the other ripped the buttons straight of the boy's shirt as he pulled it open trailing his mouth down his chest. Agon though felt the sudden desire to cause the him harm and he bit down almost to the point of drawing blood. Sena cried out in pain, and this time the tears really did fall. The dreaded man looked up at the cry and seeing the tears lifted himself off where he was pressed hard against the boy.

"I know when to stop."

With that he let him go and dissappeared.

As Sena stumbled home he found the strangest of thoughts coming into his head. Surely, all the girls wouldn't love Agon if he incapable of knowing how to be gentle.

But, he didn't think Agon would ever be capable of being gentle with him, and the thought wouldn't even cross his mind when the time came for him to face Agon on the field.

**There you go. Now review.**


	6. Addressing You

**Sora Kohaku: Another appearance from the foreign exchange student Remi. I try to write her as any other yaoi fan girl who uses despicable ways to get her crack. And, yes I used dollars because I'm not going to be bothered to find out the current exchange rate for yen.**

**This is directly related to the fourth one-shot.**

**Warnings: None that you don't already know about.**

**Disclaimer: I have no right to write this, but I write it anyways.**

Digital Camera with zooming capabilities: $300

Memory Stick: $40

High quality prints of pictures: $45

Train and cab fare: $58

The look on the opposing teams' football players faces: Priceless

"Remi-sa---Remi. Why do you look so happy?" Remi leaned back in her seat a blue pen stuck in her mouth. She grinned manically at him, a little dementedness showing through.

"It's my new project." She made a sad face at him. "But, I need some help, will you help me?"

Sena got the feeling he would regret agreeing, but seeing her face screw up in fake (unknown to him) tears he relented.

"Is this really necessary?"

Remi stuck him with a pen when he wiggled too much. "Stand still." She slapped his hand that was toying with one of the layers on the dress. "Yes, it is. Your around my little sister's height, and I promised her that I would get this dress made for her."

She turned him away from her facing a plain wall. Before he had been able to see what she was doing in the wall's mirror. They were in the home economics room (after Sena said it would be strange to go to her apartment alone with her) with much begging on Remi's part.

"How long until it's finished?"

She glared at him in distaste. "I'll be finished when I'm finished. This has to be perfect."

The dress was formal and it resembled something from the Victorian era of England.

It was several yards (he actually understood her when she stated the copious amounts of materials she had to use) of black lace and burgundy-brown velvet. With over ten layers Sena felt he could be used as tent.

As she sewed the last sheer black rose on the train of the dress he let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that last bit. That rose looked crooked."

Then she walked over to a table and pulled something out from her bag that reminder him of that movie he once saw with a woman that continued to pull things that shouldn't fit into her bag out of her bag.

The thing she pulled out wasn't a coat stand, or anything of the like, but rather a brown curly wig.

"Uh, Remi-san." He forgot she didn't like having her name used with honorifics. "Why do you have that?"

"Well, you see. I've got to send a picture to my sister to make sure she likes it, and I prefer a human model. This wig," she held it up, "will complete the look."

"Come here." She stalked over to him as he tried to run away in the bulky dress.

Needless to say, she caught him quickly, and he was wheezing from the amount of effort it took to breath in the tight corset.

"Calm down, I won't show anyone these."

"Your sister!" He shot back, though he didn't think he would be so bold.

"But." She stressed. "But, she doesn't know who you are, and the likelihood of her ever meeting you is nil to none. So, no one important."

He cocked his head at the unfamiliar American expression. "It means never."

"So, let's get this over with."

He once again relented.

"Ke ke ke ke. She may have promised you shrimp that she wouldn't show it to anyone else, but she didn't say anything about anyone else showing them."

With that the devil himself sent out a mass message to the other teams...making sure to leave his team out.

He then closed his laptop, but not without ordering several prints of the pictures to keep.

**End. Not much of a pairing. But, I wanted to get some of the actual Sena torture in. **


	7. A Nice Reward

**Sora Kohaku: This is honor of my job which gives me strange hours, a shitty paycheck, and co-workers that can go jump a bridge for all I care. Plus, my hours have been cut...thus an even more shitty check.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned ES21, then I wouldn't have to ever deal with customers again.**

**Warnings: Cursing surprisingly enough not from Hiruma.**

**Remi is reappearing! This is in the same world as the one-shot in chapter 4.**

He swung the door open, delighting at the cold air that met his flushed face. From somewhere unseen a voice called out, "I'll be with you in a moment."

The voice was kind of familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Instead of pondering the mysterious voice from no where he approached the glass cabinets to peer inside.

'What kind to--"

To his surprise someone jumped out from behind the cabinets. "Welcome to Baskin Robbins how can I help you!"

He jumped back in fright. For more than one reason.

"Sena! How good to see you!"

He backed away, ready to run. "You're still mad about the pictures aren't you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you! Hiruma made me do it."

That stopped him in his tracks. Hiruma made her do it? That would make sense, he would do anything to get an edge in football. Sena could distinctly remember the time when Hiruma had them wear lipstick as an intimidation tactic.

At the look on Remi's face he conceded and came closer to the counter. And, as he looked around he made small talk. "So, how do you like working here?"

She was silent, so he looked up thinking she hadn't heard him. Apparently she had, her left eye was twitching badly.

Guess she didn't like it.

"It's as bad as the last time I worked in a Baskin Robbins. My legs hurt from standing up, I have to deal with customers with sticks up their asses, my wages suck, my coworkers are racists who spend their time making fun of me because I talk slower than them and I'm bigger around them because _of_ course they have nothing better to do—like for example work-- than to spend their time torturing me so they feel better about their mediocre selves. So, nothing has changed really except the location, the language and what I'm made fun of for. In other words, it sucks ass."

"Are we even allowed after school jobs?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, you just have to fill out the proper paper work and keep within a certain range as far as grades go."

She quickly changed the subject.

"Sooo, what do you want?"

"Um...I'll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip on a cake cone and a scoop of that bubble gum on a sugar cone." He pointed to it.

"_Alrighty, then._" At the phrase Sena looked terribly confused, so Remi felt the need to explain.

"It an American way of saying 'I understand'...I guess that's the best way to describe it."

Sena nodded in understanding, rather than attempting the phrase as he first wanted to.

"Here you go."

As she handed the cones to him he couldn't help, but notice the bruises going down her arm. Her coworkers were just making fun of her right? Remembering his past history he began to worry for her.

"Your arm."

"Oh, these." She pointed to the ugly yellow spots.

"These happen when the ice cream gets low in the tub. I have a tendency to bump my arm against the tub skirts when scooping. Nothing to worry about."

That was a small relief.

"Don't they hurt?"

"Not much."

Something dripped onto his hand.

"I better pay for these before they melt."

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your cones."

"Huh." He thought he did a pretty good job imitating the Huh huh brothers.

"I said 'just enjoy your cones'. It's my treat, for those pictures."

"Ah, Okay."

As he pushed the door open with his hip he called back to her. "Bye, Remi-chan!"

"Bye, Sena-kun!", she said in the same sing song tone.

The door chimed as it closed behind him.

Remi sighed into her hand. "He such a cutie, too bad he's probably gay."

------

'At least I didn't have to pay for the ice cream, I didn't know it was that expensive or I would never have suggested getting it!'

Approaching the park bench where his boyfriend-- he blushed at the word—was sitting, he held out the ice cream to him.

"We got it for free."

'As I'm sure you already know. I bet you sent me in alone knowing Remi was working there, that she wanted to apologize, and that we would get it for free.'

"Let's stay here and eat." With that his boyfriend stretched out his long legs and wound an arm around Sena's waist as soon as he sat down.

It wasn't long too before they finished, and though Sena itched to get moving and not be seen (he credited it to it being new experience for him to have a boyfriend, if not fear of what others would think) though right when he got the resolve to move his boyfriend pulled him in closer before planting a soft kiss onto his lips.

Sena's mind was going haywire, in the few days they had been together they had yet to kiss.

He didn't think their first kiss would be so soft...and caring. And, that's what really broke his mind.

The kiss stayed innocent enough for a few moments before his boyfriend pulled him in even closer into a more heated kiss.

He didn't even think about the fact that anyone walking by could see them entwined in a kiss.

From somewhere in the background, Sena could hear the sound of zipper opening and loud plop like something with a lot of bulk had just fell to the ground.

Then next think he knew there was a clicking sound that echoed through the clearing followed by the sound of mad crackling.

The laughter is what broke the spell and made him pull away. There was Remi smiling like a mad woman, her visor gone, but still in the rest of the Baskin uniform. Obviously, she had just gotten off work.

It had only taken a few seconds before she returned the camera, picked up her purse and was off running.

"Now, I have proooof! I told them! I told them, Hiruma had a thing for Senaaaaaaaa!" She was once again crackling, and his guess, running off to the nearest photo center to print copies.

He ran after her to try to save his dignity.

No one ever told Sena that catching a yaoi fan-girl protecting her hoard of treasure was impossible.

He bet that Hiruma had planned this too.

**And, there you go. Actual kissing this time. had a feeling everyone was going to kill her if something didn't happen soon**


	8. That Thing You Do

**Sora Kohaku: This one is for you Joce for being such a great reviewer! This one I can already tell is going to be fun to write, instead of being an uphill struggle like it usually is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES21.**

**Warnings: Not much with warnings...unless you want a warning that it's MusashixSena.**

**I had to go through a lot of backtracking to find the chapter this takes place around.**

_Why did I..._

He thought at first it was just his attachment to American Football. Or, maybe perhaps that feeling of camaraderie between Hiruma, Kurita, and him back when they made big dreams. A time when he could afford to dream at all.

That dream didn't feel so out of reach as it did when he first joined back up. They had teammates who want to win as badly as they did, but it wasn't all for the glory, or for proving themselves, sometimes it was just for the feeling of pushing themselves to their limit...and surpassing those limits.

To find the strength within themselves to accomplish any task.

But, he was starting to think, it wasn't really any of those things that made him return.

He thought, that it just might be the small lithe boy with golden legs and a sweet face. His large pleading brown eyes, and his words...

"If we become a strong team...with you come back?"

He said he would think about it.

And, he did.

He came back to the team when they needed him at the 'insistence' of his father.

But, even his father couldn't _make_ him go, he went on his own.

So, when Sena-- blushing-- asked him to come with him to a local street festival commonly known for it's lovey-dovey couples and romantic fireworks display he knew it was none of those things that made come back.

It was just a young boy, who didn't really have any strength in him to force anyone to do anything.

Unless you count that big glittering eyes thing that make Musashi melt into a puddle of goo and make him want to do anything for him.

**The End. Wow...that was sappy.**


	9. Unpredictable as the Story Goes

**Sora Kohaku: Been working on this one for a while, I finished it quickly, but I wanted to edit this one a bit more. It still sucks, nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES21.**

**Warning: A little bit of cursing...and a kiss.**

He struggled very hard to not let the laughter escape his mouth, and he would have to say he was being very successful in his attempts to keep his voice box and his life. Even if he was pissed drunk, Hiruma would surely remember this in the morning.

An extra incentive to keep his mouth shut was that Hiruma had dirt on him from his first and last incident with alcohol. Waking up in zoo had certainly not been Sena's best experience ever.

He absolutely refused to drink even though everyone else allowed themselves something, including Mamori. After all, one didn't win the Christmas Bowl often.

Pushing himself to his limits in the game was exhilarating...the thrill from winning was even better.

Though a thought fluttered in his head, next year around this time would he even be going to the Christmas Bowl? Without Hiruma, Kurita, and Musashi...what luck did they really have? He wanted to be happy they won, but at the same time he wanted to go back to that time when they were training to get to this place.

It was really getting there that was the fun, not the goal. Without the path in front of him to run on he felt more than a little sense of loss. However, he wondered if anyone else felt the same way as he did, or if he was alone in feeling this.

But, seeing everyone's happy faces, he seriously doubted they did. Why was he feeling so sad, they had made after all!

Snapping himself out of his slump was harder than Sena thought. So engrossed was he that he didn't notice as the techno song ended, everyone stopping their arm flailing.

He did notice the sudden shadow cast over him, though. Standing in front of him was Hiruma with an unreadable expression on his face. The next song started-- a slow song-- and Sena was launched off his seat by a strong hand being pulled towards the dance floor.

This little establishment had been rented 'courtesy' of the principal for their win.

Sena knew, as did everyone smart enough, that it was actually courtesy of Hiruma's threats. However, when the principal had congratulated the team at the beginning of the party, he actually seemed very proud of them rather than scared of the demon quarterback.

Even Sena himself was starting to lose his fear of Hiruma, though he was sure that Hiruma wouldn't be too happy about that. If anything, Sena still feared Hiruma's unpredictability, this fear doubled as he was pulled into the mad man's arms.

Fearfully, the brunet shifted his eyes around trying to see if anyone was watching them. They weren't, Mizumachi and Taki were having a battle of wits, while Shin and Kakei gave each other serious looks, and Monta was trying to woo Mamori who actually seemed to be giving in to his advances.

He could have also sworn that as Hiruma swirled him around that he saw Takami and Sakuraba in a corner doing something that definitely wasn't talking.

His attention was brought back to Hiruma as the blond haired man bowed his head down closer Sena's ear. His breath hitched a little as hot breath met his flesh, goose bumps rising along his skin.

"Hiru-Hiruma-san?", he managed to choke out.

The captain didn't respond verbally instead he pulled the runningback up flush against his chest. Sena's cheeks warmed from both his embarrassment and the heat of Hiruma's body. A few passed in tense silence, the music still playing in the background.

He jumped when Hiruma finally did speak.

"Don't think, just because we aren't going to be on the team next year that I'm going to let you slack. I'll personally pick out our replacements, so you better keep up your training fucking chibi."

It was a partial threat (though Hiruma didn't have to worry about Sena slacking), but it made him happy to know that Hiruma wasn't completely leaving them on their own.

He smiled into the blond devil's chest...he was so unpredictable. Sena would have to admit if only to himself that his words were extremely comforting.

Hiruma then proceeded to comfort him in a different way, using to long fingers to raise Sena's head and planted a surprisingly soft kiss on his lips.

Yeah, completely unpredictable.

Sena thought for a moment that, maybe, Hiruma wasn't really drunk. As he managed to sound incredibly like he was sober, and then there was distinct lack of taste of alcohol on his lips.

Sena, lost in the heat of the moment, forgot to see if anyone was looking.

**I'm not even sure if Hiruma is really drunk or not either.**


End file.
